1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to coated articles and method for manufacturing the coated articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Aluminum alloy has good heat dissipation properties and can also effectively shield electromagnetic interference. Therefore, aluminum alloy is widely used to manufacture housings of electronic devices. However, aluminum alloy has low corrosion resistance. For improving the corrosion resistance of the aluminum alloy, physical vapor deposition (PVD) has been used to form a coating on the alloy. However, aluminum alloy typically has a plurality of micropores causing the coating on the aluminum alloy correspondingly having a plurality of micropores exposing the alloy to pollutants that penetrate through the micropores.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.